gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Government of the United States of America (MCE)
Marrace2 Basic Information The United States of America, more commonly "United States" or "US", is a newly independent nation. It is economically stable and still discovering its identity. It consists of 13 unified states, each functioning with separate laws but still keeping in line with federal regulations set forth by the greatest governing document, the Constitution of the United States. After declaring independence from Great Britain in 1775, the Revolutionary War began. After a hard fought and unlikely victory, the United States officially became an independent - and now democratic - nation on July 4, 1776. Since then, the ideals of liberty, freedom, democracy, and the pursuit of happiness in equal opportunity for all have reigned in the nearly created free nation. It currently functions federally with a bicameral congress and an elected President. It is currently working out trade deals and seeking long-term allies who share the fundamentals of the United States. Social Information Continued Political Basis Executive Branch The United States is lead by a single elected leader, the President of the United States (POTUS). The President may elect a cabinet, or group of qualified individuals, to assist him at the White House (The Executive Household). The Constitution only mandates that a Vice President must be chosen from the same political party. The President at this time is George Washington, and his chosen Vice President is John Adams. Legislative Branch The United States Legislature compromises of 2 bodies: The House of Representatives who each serve 2 year terms, and the Senate, in which senators serve 6 year terms. They have the soul power to pass and create new laws, which must later be also signed by the President. They are of course, elected officials. The Senate has a total of 100 officials, 2 elected per state, while the House of Representatives is proportionate to population, and each state has a different number of elected officials per population. The Vice President is the technical head of the Senate. The House is leaded by the Speaker of the House. Each house also has a majority/minority leader based on the party that received the most votes in the latest election. Judicial Branch The Judicial branch is compromised of nine judges on the Supreme Court. They will decide the highest of cases and whether or not certain issues are constitutional, like laws for example. They are the highest ranking officials in the United States Department of Justice. The Chief justice will hold certain executive powers and be the speaker. Checks and Balances Each branch has the power to "check" the other, therefore creating a balanced government. *The Executive Branch '''checks the '''Legislative Branch '''by having the power to veto and issue executive orders, and '''Judicial Branch '''by having the power to appoint (and reverse) supreme court justices. *The '''Judicial Branch '''checks the '''Legislative Branch and''' Executive 'by having the power to declare laws/orders unconstitutional, such as impeachment orders. *The '''Legislative Branch '''checks the Executive branch by having the power of impeachment and overriding vetoes (2/3 majority), and checks the '''Judicial Branch '''by having the power to block/filibuster nominees. Foreign Relations Diplomacy Trade *''To be Edited Map - Including States, Territories, etc. 13 Unified States in North America News *11/04/1776 - The United States of America (United States) is established on the wiki. *11/05/1776 - The United States establishes friendly relations with Spain. *11/06/1776 - Trade regulations are imposed due to recent events with Spain in this declaration. *11/06/1776 - Later in the day, the French Ambassador contacts The United States and a deal is worked out.The earlier declaration is rendered null and void. *1/02/1777 - Construction of Washington D.C. begins. Congress establishes the official relations with each other nation. *1/03/1777 - Construction of D.C. continues, with exterior buildings beginning to take shape. Congress finalizes changes made to agreements. *1/04/1777 - President Washington visits Omsk, a secret Russian city. It is decided that the United States will be the only nation to share an embassy on the island-city. *1/04/1777 - The White House exterior is finished, with the interior not far behind. A Russian embassy is built within D.C., relations with Russia increase drastically well. *1/04/1777 - Nyed I schedules a world meeting to take place within the capital. * Category:MC Empires